Previo a mí
by NUCICO
Summary: Jackson Overland Frost, es un joven que vive en Burgess, donde se le conoce por su fama de travesuras y necedades. Elaine Anderson, una chica sensata que cela la felicidad de Jack, ha pasado toda su vida detestándolo. Cada uno tiene algo que el otro necesita, Elaine la responsabilidad de Jack, y Jack la felicidad de Elaine. Actualizaré cada 15 días máximo.
1. Agua y aceite

**Hola, por fin tomé la desición de hacer un fic de Jack Frost x OC. Mi primer OC que tiene un papel importante. Pero pues, aquí va ser un poco más drama que comedia, tantito jaja. El fic se ambienta en la época que Jack era humano. No habrá romance en los primeros capítulos, no obstante, lo habrá más adelante. Ojalá que les agrade la idea, porque inclusive llega a cansarme la misma trama de Jack enamorado, aquí la cosa va a complicarse más allá del amor.**

**Título:**Previo a mí.

**Autor:** NUCICO

**Declaimer: **Rise of the guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks, así como el libro del cual fue hecha la película del escritor William Joyce, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes en ambos casos.

**Summary: **Jackson Overland Frost, es un joven que vive en Burgess, donde se le conoce por su fama de travesuras y necedades. Elaine Anderson, una chica sensata que cela la felicidad de Jack, ha pasado toda su vida detestándolo. Cada uno tiene algo que el otro necesita, Elaine la responsabilidad de Jack, y Jack la felicidad de Elaine.

**Agua y aceite**

Reírse, reírse, reírse. ¡Reírse, maldita sea! ¿Es todo lo que puede hacer? Sí está cuenta un chiste, ríe. Sí está jugando, ríe. Sí lo regañan, ríe. ¡Apuesto que hasta cuando se lastima ríe! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo impulsa a hacerlo? A todos nos tienen hartos sus "bromitas" y "jueguitos" No sirve para nada más que eso, y ni siquiera lo hace bien.

Aún recuerdo cuando éramos niños y lo conocí. Arruinó mi condenadísima fiesta de cumpleaños número 4. Pero no…, es solo un niño, pobrecillo, fue un accidente que vomitara. ¡Encima de la cumpleañera!

Desde ese día jamás me le volví a acercar, su sola presencia me llegaba a dar asco, literalmente. Por lo que opte por alejarme de él, lo más que pudiera. Y con el paso de los años, aprendí a dejarlo fuera de mi vida, incluso en reuniones y las fiestas de la ciudad, nunca congeniábamos, ni siquiera lo miraba.

Mi larga cabellera negra me estorbaba de vez en cuando, porque caía en las páginas de mi libro. Por lo que la amarré con una cinta, lo que dejaba perfectamente al descubierto mi mirada color azul marino. Un azul tan serio, misterioso y callado como mi personalidad.

-¡Elaine, quieres dejar de leer esos patéticos libros a y ponerte a barrer la casa! ¡Haz algo que nos beneficie a todos por lo menos!

Y una razón más para odiarlo.-¡Ya voy padre!-Nuestras familias.

El no se merecía a la familia que tenía, yo tampoco a la mía. Pero en circunstancias diferentes. El era malo, su familia buena. Yo soy buena, mi familia mala. ¿Porqué es así la vida? Es decir, a cada quien se le debe dar lo que le corresponde ¿no? Pues aquella ley perdía todo sentido con nuestros casos.

Cierto día salía a acarrear agua de un depósito cercano, y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con Pippa Overland. Ella no me desagradaba, era dulce e inocente, aunque su hermano ya se había encargado de pegarle lo malcriado en ocasiones. Aunque la verdad, la verdad, me agradaba.

-¡Hola señorita Anderson! -Por eso mismo, educación, ¿es que era mucho pedir?

-¿Cómo te va Pippa? Y no te preocupes, somos amigas, llámame Ela.

-¿De verdad somos amigas?-Cuestionó emocionada.

-Por supuesto Pippa, ¿tu no me consideras tu amiga?

-Claro que sí se...quiero decir Ela. Vine porque mi hermano acaba de gastar el agua que nos quedaba en una fuente.

-¿En una fuen...? No, déjalo, no quiero saber. -Termine sin mucho interés.

La niña castaña se quedo en silencio, como temiendo una reacción negativa por parte mía, cuando por fin iba a retirarme, susurro, de forma tan delicada que las palabras corrían el riesgo de perderse en la suave brisa:

-Mi hermano no es una mala persona...-Y se marchó de ahí.

-No, claro que no.-Dije en una fachada de sarcasmo notoria, afortunadamente nadie nos había oído, no necesito otro problema por parte de los Overland.

Al día siguiente, salí temprano de casa, quería ir al lago cercano a la ciudad. Era época de invierno, por lo que debía de estar congelado, lo cual me encantaba, así que decidí sentarme un rato a admirar el paisaje. Era impresionante la hermosura que brotaba de este.

Respire el frío aire que estaba en el ambiente. No soy fanática del invierno, pero la estación tampoco me desagrada. La dejo en un estrato neutral. Mi favorita es la primavera por las flores y los colores en los árboles. Las otras tres, me da igual sí no llegan en los siguientes veinte años.

-No deberías estar aquí sola...-Me lleva, esa voz.

-Ah...hola...este...¿John?

El joven castaño rió, maldición, cada vez odio más esa risa.-Soy Jack, y por lo visto, tú mala con los nombres.

-Ajá.-Lo miré de forma indiferente.-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Suelo venir aquí muy seguido por las mañanas, es una rutina para estar a solas un rato y pensar.

Aquello me sorprendió, había dicho dos oraciones completas sin ninguna estupidez de por medio. Merecía un reconocimiento. Aunque el momento duró poco, porque enseguida noté un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Silencio que me vi obligada a romper.

-Ah bueno, pues...supongo que me iré. -Emprendí mi camino de regreso a Burguess.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¿No quisieras platicar un rato?

Me giré sobre mí misma.- ¿Y porqué querría hacerlo?

Su mirada chocolate se clavo en la mía mar profundo. Cuando de pronto habló:

-No lo sé.-Dijo con tono indiferente y algo cómico.-Siempre he tenido la sensación de que me ignoras.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté haciéndome la desatendida.-Fíjate que nunca lo había notado.

El sonrió.-Pues ya lo notaste. Ahora te pregunto porque lo haces.

-Mmmm...déjame lo pienso.-Me lleve el dedo índice a la barbilla.-Ya lo tengo. Es porque eres molesto, irritante, no tomas nada en serio, te la pasas haciendo chistes sin sentido, y eres real, realmente, un fastidio.

El se quedo en silencio, lo que me hizo sobresaltarme un poco. Nunca se lo había dicho a la cara, y temía que aquello pudiera traerme consecuencias.

-Comprendo.-Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, para luego dirigirse al pueblo, no sin antes pasar a mí lado, aunque ni siquiera me miró.

No sabía porque lo había hecho. Es decir, seguir enojada por algo que pasó hace diez años. Rayos, de verdad había un problema conmigo. Pero no era de que preocuparse, de seguro en cuestión de días todo volvería a la normalidad, y punto final.

Y vaya que tenía razón. Como si nada hubiera pasado, Jack el travieso volvió a sus andadas de siempre. Ya saben, la rutina de travesuras sin sentido. Pienso en lo loco que esta ese chico. Aunque me siento mal, le recriminé por algo en lo que no debí haberme metido: su forma de ser.

¿Y sí él estaba bien? ¿Y si MI forma de ser no era la correcta? Tal vez nunca lo había entendido del todo, es decir, nadie salvo su hermana pequeña y unos cuantos niños comprendían su comportamiento. Nunca lo había visto con gente de su edad, siempre tan...infantil. Siempre tan feliz.

Feliz, felicidad. Su risa, el motivo de su risa, era la felicidad, la alegría. ¡Exacto! La alegría lo impulsaba a reírse sin una razón lógica aparente más que aquel sentimiento. Qué cosa tan bella e ilógica. Una parte de mí llego a una conclusión después de pensar todo esto. Yo también quería ser feliz, tan feliz como lo es Jack.

**¡Sí, lo escribí! Estoy realmente emocionada, quiero agradecer a...Perdón, perdón, me desvíe del tema, xD. Espero que les haya agradado. Quise hacer algo nuevo, no se si salió pero lo intente jaja. Aquí hice que mi OC, que es la protagonista, detestara a Jack desde siempre, que ni siquiera lo considerara un amigo. Pero eso cambiara, el tema del fic se inspira en la frase "del odio al amor solo hay un paso". Y por el título, es porque la historia se centra antes de Jack Frost, previo a él, pero si lo ponemos en primera persona daria el nombre del fic "Previo a mí", que me pareció lo más adecuado. Se aceptan críticas, aunque tiendo a llorar, jajaja. El próximo cap se centrará en la disculpa de Elaine hacia Jack. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**NUCICO.**


	2. La caminata

**¡Si! ¡Ya subí el segundo! Es que tuve muchas complicaciones y demás esta semana para poder sacar un poco de tiempo y escribir. Incluso tuve que poner este fic por sobre mis otras dos historias, ni modos, las actualizare en la noche, jaja. Es que esta historia es la que más me interesa continuar por ahora. Espero que les agrade el capítulo, y que no odien a la OC por tratar mal a Jack, ya cambiara...ya cambiara...xD.**

**Declaimer: **Rise of the guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks, así como el libro del cual fue hecha la película del escritor William Joyce, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes en ambos casos.

**La caminata**

Disculparse, que problema. No, DISCULPARME, es el problema. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle? Algo como; "Hey, lamento haberte ofendido en todas las formas posibles y conocidas", por favor, seria lo más patético que jamás hubiera pronunciado. Pero bueno, ahí estaba, sentada en la puerta de mi casa, leyendo, como siempre...

-Hola Elaine.-Escuche la suave voz de una mujer.

-Ah...hola señora Overland, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Sí Elaine, verás, vine a ver si tu madre se encuentra en casa.

-Sí, esta adentro, puede pasar si gusta.

-Gracias...¡Ay, no!-La mujer castaña pareció recordar algo sumamente preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí, es que hoy Pippa salía temprano de sus clases, y olvide decirle a Jack que pase por ella. Y de verdad necesito hablar con tu madre sobre unos problemas que surgieron la semana pasada.

-Ah, bueno...¿le gustaría que vaya por ella?

-¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿A tu familia no le importará?

_"Por supuesto que no"-_No, no, de eso no se preocupe, yo iré por ella.

-Gracias Elaine, eres muy amable.

Dicho esto salí en busca de Pippa. Ella tomaba clases por las mañanas, yo iba en las tardes, pues por el día estaba ocupada trabajando en casa y ayudando a mi madre, ella confeccionaba ropa. En fin, fui lo más rápido que pude, pues no quería llegar tarde.

-¡Elaine!-Me saludó alegremente.

-Hola, Pippa, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Porqué estás aquí Elaine?

-Tu madre me avisó que salías temprano, pero surgió un asunto con mi madre y no pudo venir, así que, aquí estoy para llevarte a tu casa.

-Oh...ya veo...-Dijo dudosa.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunté considerablemente intrigada.

-Sí, verás-

-¡Pippa!

Rayos. Rayos, rayos, rayos, y centellas también. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Solo vi a Jack pararse a un lado de su hermana, al parecer no se había dado cuenta del todo que yo también estaba ahí.

-Hola Jack.-Saludo la niña.

-Lamento haberme retrasado, es que recordé que la semana pasada dijiste que salías temprano, y cuando ví a mamá dirigirse a casa de los Anderson, pensé que se le había olvidado.-Explicó riendo suavemente a lo último.

-Entonces creo que Elaine no sabía que tu sabías que mamá no sabía que salía tarde.-Inocentemente la infante armo un juego de palabras, en el que Jack notó mi nombre y volteó a verme.

-Ah...hola Elaine.-Dijo mientras me miraba de una manera decepcionada, por no decir harta.

Aquello me hizo sentir muy mal, ¿porqué aveces tiendo a actuar por impulso guiándome de mis emociones? Y sobre todo con Jack, aquel que tanto me esforcé en mantener distancia. Pero no podía permitir que la situación se me saliera de control.

-H-hola...Jack...-Dije un tanto nerviosa.

-Al menos esta vez recordaste mi nombre.-El castaño sonrió, pero a diferencia de muchas otras sonrisas, esta no parecía de alegría o gozo, simplemente...parecía sonreír de manera delicada y calmada.

-Eh...¿Nos acompañas a casa, Ela?-Preguntó Pippa para romper el hielo.

-No creo que ella quiera hacerlo Pippa.-Afirmó Jack como si fuera algo obvio.

De nuevo creí como alguien a quien no le había hablado concretamente en años, podía conocer y anticipar a la perfección cual sería mi próximo movimiento en una charla cotidiana. ¿El tipo era brujo? ¿O simplemente otra cualidad del "chico problema"? El hecho de conocer a la gente con tan solo observarla.

-Yo...-vacilé un tiempo considerable, pero no tenía ya nada que perder.-Me encantaría acompañarlos.

Como si la oración fuera un fantasma, los hermanos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos. ¿Acaso la seria, callada, sensata y "chica amargada" estaba diciendo aquello? No, no era la amargada ni ningún adjetivo más. Era simplemente Elaine Anderson, una joven que anhelaba la felicidad.

-De acuerdo...-Musitó Jack aún sin poder creérselo.

Aquella caminata me pareció la más larga que halla dado en toda mi vida. Y que la escuela de Pippa estuviera un poco lejos de el hogar de los Overland no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. En mi mente solo cabían dos palabras, "incomodidad" y "eterno" El incómodo, eterno, condenado y miserable camino no quería acabarse.

Casi pude jurar que el tiempo transcurría más lento. Ellos hablaban entre sí, de cosas triviales y sin sentido. Que si la tarea, que si los juegos. Cosas que a mí no me incumbían, por lo que opté por guardar silencio y tan solo intervenir si se me solicitaba.

-Hey, Ela.-Me llamó la niña sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pip?

-Deberíamos salir más seguido, ¿no crees? Ya sabes, tú, mi hermano y hasta mis amigos. Quizá así te divertirías.

Miré hacia Jack, que estaba al lado de ella, me dirigió una mirada rápida y continuó mirando el camino de forma neutra e indiferente, como si la respuesta no le importara. Aunque, ¿debería de hacerlo?

-Tal vez Pippa, pero lo dudo.

-Esta bien, no dije que tendría que ser un día cercano.

Ella me sonrió y yo le correspondí el gesto. Una parte de mí se sentía asqueada con mi actitud indiferente, pero otra le agradecía, y era lo que más me molestaba.

Finalmente, y como todos los caminos de la vida, el recorrido terminó. Quedé junto a ellos frente a su casa, Pippa fué de nueva cuentra la primera en hablar después de otro silencio tardío.

-Gracias por acompañarlos Ela, a ver cuando nos volvemos a juntar.-Me dijo con un rostro iluminado.

-Más adelante Pip, más adelante.

Jack iba a entrar a su casa detrás de su hermanita. Ella ya había abierto la puerta e ido a su habitación. Pero como Overland iba detrás de nosotras, tardó un poco más que Pippa en entrar a su hogar. Entonces algo, como todo lo relacionado con Jack, sin razón lógica aparente, me hizo pronunciar algo que se que jamás entenderé:

-Lo lamento...-Susurré delicadamente.

El joven volteó, confundido.-¿Qué?

-Yo... yo lo...la...la...-El me miró extrañado, incluso algo asustado de mi raro (más de lo común) comportamiento.-!No me mires con esos ojos de cachorro, se me hace más difícil! -Grite sintiéndome estallar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loca o qué? ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? -Inquirió, con toda razón, hartado.

-Jack...Yo...lo lamento.

El abrió los ojos, no esperando aquello. Al parecer no conocía a las personas tan bien como yo creía, o por lo menos no a mí. Es más, ni siquiera yo conocía aquella faceta disculpadora de mí misma.

-¿Tú..? ¿Tú acabas de...? ¿Decir que lo lamentas...?

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tantas preguntas?-Conteste enojada.

-Oh, "yo lo lamento".-Dijo imitando mi disculpa- No es mi culpa que andes pidiendo perdón a las personas por cosas que ellos mismos ni siquiera saben.

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

-¡No tengo ni medio rábano de idea de que es por lo que me estás pidiendo perdón!

Como si me prendieran fuego, me sentí arder en ese momento, por lo que tuve que sacar todo lo que tantos años había llevado dentro.

-¡Lo del lago Jack, maldita sea eres malcriado no un estúpido! Lo que te dije en el lago, no debí haberlo dicho, lo lamento, lo lamento, de verdad yo...lo lamento...

Él se quedó en silencio, uno que a diferencia de todos los que habían habido en todo el día, no era incómodo ni desesperante. Era doloroso y quebrantador, demasiado.

-Acepto tu disculpa.-Contestó al fin. Se dio media vuelta y aparentemente entró a su casa.

Me limité a bajar la cabeza, era más que obvio esperar una reacción como esa de su parte, solo que, preferiría que no hubiera sido así.

-Yo también me disculpo...-Alcé mi rostro, el había salido de su casa brevemente para después entrar, no sin antes decirme lo inesperable.-Espero que podamos ser amigos.

Dicho esto cerro la puerta por segunda vez. Solo que ahora me sentía más tranquila.

-Amigos...-susurré.

Mientras caminaba a casa me di cuenta que en aquella caminata había llegado a dos conclusiones: La primera, Jackson Overland no era tan mala persona, y la segunda, si quería llegar a ser feliz debía conseguir algunos amigos. La soledad era mi principal motivo de tristeza.

**Listo, el cap terminado. Habrá un pequeño cambio, los días de actualización serán sábados. Generalmente en mis fics actualizo viernes, pero no se va a poder con este, pues necesito tiempo para escribirlo y los sábados estoy menos ocupada. Espero que me puedan seguir leyendo más adelante, que como todas mis historias, escribo especialmente para los auténticos lectores.**

**NUCICO.**


	3. Buen hermano

**Hi! El tercer cap, con mucho esfuerzo como siempre. Un pequeño cambio de trama, ¿recuerdan que este fic tendrá drama? Bien, pues es hora de poner este concepto en marcha. Una nota superimportante, el fic estará narrado como tercera persona, es decir, no al punto de vista de Elaine, si no al punto del narrador, es decir, yo, jeje. Espero que les guste, ¡ah!, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews son muy amables, :D.**

**Declaimer: **Rise of the guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks, así como el libro del cual fue hecha la película del escritor William Joyce, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes en ambos casos.

**Buen hermano**

Nadie amaneció creyendo que aquello pasaría. Ni que más de veinte vidas serían cobradas. Simplemente, todos transcurrían con su día cotidiano sin preocupaciones.

Elaine entendió el porque de las constantes visitas de la señora Overland, quería abrir una tienda de ropa con su madre. Ya que ambas confeccionaban, y que mejor idea para un negocio. Pues la madre de Jack era viuda, y siempre había hecho lo que fuera por sus hijos. En general para Elaine, todo aquel día parecía perfecto.

Ella jamas pensó que quedaría huérfana. Aquella segunda semana de marzo, sería la que diera un completo giro a su vida. Poco faltaba para la primavera, por lo que la nieve ya había desaparecido casi en su totalidad. Aunque paso algo sumamente inusual, una tormenta aconteció en aquella época del año.

Aquello no sonaba tan mal, si no todo lo que acarraría consigo. El padre de Elaine le había mandado a recolectar frutos silvestres en el bosque, pues el festival de primavera estaba cerca y todos debían colaborar en algo. La madre de Elaine se había quedado en casa para esperar a la madre de Jack, pues confeccionarían algunos vestidos de la época.

-Jack...-Llamó la mujer castaña.

-Ya lo he entendido madre.-Menciono el joven por tercera vez ante las constantes explicaciones.

-No estoy jugando, Jack. Necesito que cuides muy bien a Pippa en lo que voy a casa de los Anderson.

-Sí, madre, si. Lo haré, la cuidaré.

-Jack, no es solo cuidarla, es protegerla, uno debe hacer-

-Todo lo posible para proteger a quienes ama, lo sé, lo sé, ya me lo has dicho.-El joven comenzaba a hartarse de aquella monótona conversación.

Su madre suspiró.-Recuerda que desde que papá no esta tu eres el hombre de la casa, hijo. Por favor, cuida bien de Pippa.

Jack frunció el ceño, no le gustaba recordar a su padre.-Lo sé.

Su madre sonrió, y se marchó a casa de los Anderson. Elaine salió unos momentos antes de que la mujer llegará. La joven se fue al bosque dispuesta a recoger unas cuantas bayas, aunque en el camino, se encontraba la casa de los Overland.

No es que se haya vuelto amiga de Jack, aunque ya no lo detestaba con la misma intensidad. Seguía con disgusto hacia su comportamiento, pero los últimos días, él la saludaba ocasionalmente. Podía decirse que ahora al menos eran conocidos.

Pero el joven de ojos chocolate de verdad deseaba la aprobación de Elaine. Era verdad que al igual que ella, el sentía cierta distancia hacia su carácter. No obstante, el no deseaba que lo detestase, era verdad lo que decía, esperaba poder ser su amigo.

La vio pasar al frente de su casa, llevaba un par de canastas, evidentemente para recoger bayas o algún otro fruto. Miró a su hermanita quien dormía en el segundo piso. Decidió, por desgracia, ir detrás de Elaine y dejar a su hermana en casa, creyendo que estaría sana y salva ahí.

Subió la manta que la cubría y le dio un beso en la frente. Se creyó buen hermano simplemente por hacer aquello. Salio por la ventana del segundo piso y salto a un árbol pegado a su hogar, era grande y muy viejo, por lo que fácilmente se movió por las ramas hasta llegar al piso.

Fue detrás de Elaine para alcanzarla.

-¡Elaine!-Le llamó.

Ella volteó a verlo, pudo notar como a diferencia de muchas otras veces en el pasado, no era con desgana ni desagrado, simplemente, veía a un buen conocido acercarse.

-Hola, Jack.-La joven pensó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para llegar a ser su amiga, costaría trabajo, sí, más no le sería imposible.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro.

El joven tomó una canasta con su mano, y poco a poco se alejaron de la casa, dispuestos a ir al bosque. Caminaron un largo tramo hasta llegar frente a una pequeña colina.

-Ahí crecen unas muy buenas moras. Podríamos recolectarlas.

Elaine asintió. Subieron por la colina, y efectivamente, ahí estaban las moras. Ambos las recolectaban en sus respectivas canastas. Ocasionalmente Elaine lo miraba de reojo, era diferente tratarlo de esa forma. Para ella, el era...malo. Una mala persona, traviesa, insensata, rebelde, todo lo que le había dicho en el lago.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que quizá no era tan malo. Es decir, ahora estaba junto a él y no había hecho ni dicho ninguna necedad, ¿no?

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

-Creo que son suficientes.-Anunció Elaine.

Unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a colarse entre las copas de los árboles.

-¿Estás segura? La canasta aún no se llena.

-Ya deberíamos irnos, además-

Un sonoro trueno se escuchó, haciendo que Elaine pegara un pequeño grito, a lo que Jack rió.

-Será mejor que busquemos refugio, esta comenzando a llover.-Sugirió el castaño.

Corrieron hacia una pequeña cueva que había más arriba de la colina en donde se encontraban, para entonces la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar cada vez más.

A Elaine le resultó completamente extraño que lloviera en esa época del año. ¿A qué se debía? Bien, sus pensamientos se interrumpían por truenos y la incesante lluvia que se había convertido en tormenta.

-Esto no se ve muy bien.-Cuestiono Elaine.

-No te preocupes, pasará...

Elaine lo miró a ver.-¿Porqué has venido conmigo?

Jack se alzó los hombros, realmente ni siquiera él estaba tan seguro de porque lo había hecho. Quizá no soportaba el hecho de que lo odiase, después de todo, Elaine le parecía una buena persona, inclusive le agradaba.

-No lo sé. Supongo que de verdad quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó y Jack asintió.-Jack, yo...

Ding-ding-ding-ding Cuatro campanadas fueron las que se oyeron a lo lejos. Eran las campanadas de la iglesia. Cuatro, cuatro, cuatro. Elaine cayó en cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-¡Jack! ¡La represa!

El joven tardó en reaccionar, la lluvia, las campanadas, la represa...se había desbordado.

-¡Corre!

Ambos salieron de la cueva, Elaine pudo notar la represa a lo lejos y el agua dirigiéndose hacía el pueblo, arrasando árboles a su paso, pudo afirmar que se encontraba aterrada, llena de miedo. Para cuando apartó la vista, Jack ya se había adelantado al pueblo, por lo que ella comenzó a correr detrás de él.

Jack pensaba en su hermana. Corría y a medida que lo hacía escuchaba gritos muy lejanos.

_"Sí, madre, si. Lo haré, la cuidaré"_

¿Cómo había podido haberla dejado sola en casa? El pueblo estaba cerca.

"Jack,_ no es solo cuidarla, es protegerla, uno debe de hacer..."_

Nunca debió salir de casa, nunca debió dejarla sola...Podía visualizar su hogar.

_"todo lo posible para proteger a qui_enes ama"

Había llegado, por fin había llegado. Visualizó a su hermana en la ventana de arriba, parecía estar hipnotizada viendo algo a la izquierda de donde el se encontraba. Volteo su rostro y vio la inmensa cantidad de agua que se acercaba.

-¡Jack!.-Elaine gritó su nombre.-¡Al árbol!

Ambos corrieron hacia el árbol que se encontraba frente a su casa, Pippa se percató de su presencia y comenzó a llamar a su hermano.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sube!.-Le indicaba Jack a Elaine, mientras el peligro se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros.

Jack logró subir, mientras el agua, que ahora tenía restos de casas y árboles, pasaba ferozmente justo por debajo (aunque muy cerca) de ellos.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack, ayúdame!.-Gritaba la menor dentro de la casa.

Para el colmo de los males, el hogar de los Overland comenzaba a desprenderse, muy pronto la construcción de derrumbaría, Jack tenía que hacer algo.

-Iré por ella.

-¿Estás loco? Podrías morir.

Como si nada importara, Jack se lanzó al agua en busca de su hermana. Se hundía cada vez que trataba de avanzar. Aunque la primavera estaba prácticamente en proceso, el agua aún estaba helada por el frío invierno a la que se había sometido.

Elaine miraba como aquel chico, al que acuso de irresponsable, malcriado e incluso malvado, hacia el acto más noble y heroico que jamás hubiera visto.

El joven Overland era arrastrado por la corriente cada vez que quería acercarse a la casa. Aquel par de metros que se veían fáciles de atravesar por tierra, eran imposibles por la situación en que ahora estaba. Finalmente, y adolorido por las embestidas, logró llegar a la ventana donde estaba Pippa.

-¡Jack! ¡Tengo miedo!

-Todo va estar bien, Pippa. Tenemos que salir de aquí, sujetate.

Su hermana se abrazó a su cuello, en lo que Jack intentaba llegar al árbol de nueva cuenta. Pero esta vez se le hacía mucho más difícil con Pippa sujetada a él. Se sujetó de una pequeña rama y cuando creyó estar a salvo, esta se rompió.

Para sorpresa de los hermanos, Elaine había tomado la mano de Jack en el momento que la rama se rompió, lo arrastró hacia ella y sujetó a su hermanita. Entonces cuando Jack iba a subirse, un rayo golpeó una de las grandes ramas del árbol, haciendo que cayera sobre Jack y lo hundiera.

-¡No! ¡Hermano!.-Gritaba Pippa.-¡Suéltame, Elaine! ¡Debo ir por él!

Elaine luchaba para que Pippa no saltará. Se arrepentía de todas las veces que había deseado que Jack nunca hubiera nacido. El joven permaneció bajo el agua, Pippa se echó a llorar y Elaine agachó su cabeza. Todo parecía que Jack iba a morir, pero aún no era su momento, aún no podía...

Entonces cuando ninguna se lo esperaba, un brazo emergió a la superficie.

-¡Jack!.-Vociferó la peli-negra mientras lo veía emerger a la superficie. Entonces estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo de nueva cuenta, y esta vez logró subirlo al árbol.

Los hermanos se abrazaron, Elaine vió a su alrededor una escena traumatica, un panorama irreal, una completa pesadilla viviente que los atormentaba. Elaine comenzó a pensar en el porque de los actos de Jack.

Elaine comprendió que Jack era bueno, a su manera, pero era bueno. Y donde Jack supo que se debe hacer todo lo posible por salvar a quienes ama. Y apartir de aquel momento el haría lo que fuera necesario para no solo cuidar, si no proteger a Pippa.

El pueblo había quedado destruido en su mayoría. Elaine sabía desde aquel momento que muchas cosas cambiarían, sintió un par de lágrimas derramarse. Mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el tronco a espaldas de los hermanos.

La niña abrazó fuertemente a su hermano. La joven Anderson se preguntó porque lo había hecho, ¿arriesgo su vida para salvar a su hermana? Era bueno, quizá no bueno en responsabilidad, o sensatez, ni siquiera bueno en madurez, pero era un buen hermano, y una persona maravillosa.

-Eres mi héroe, Jack.-Dijo Pippa mientras lo abrazaba, aferrándose a él aún llorando silenciosamente.

-Solo hice lo que un hermano debe hacer.-Contesto con sinceridad el castaño.

-Tenía miedo Jack, pero tu me protegiste.-Preguntó la menor alzando su rostro.

-A partir de ahora siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte Pippa.

-¿Siempre?.-La menor inquirió con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.

-Siempre...

**Fiu...al fin terminado. Logré terminarlo, a este si que le he puesto ganas, ¿se nota verdad? Le dí un giro a la historia, pues ya había dicho que sería dramática. Espero que puedan leer el próximo cap, pues no se imaginan las consecuencias que se avecinan para los protagonistas. Y pues, ¿creyeron que Jack moriría? Pues no, la historia transcurre dos años antes de que el muera, por lo que estense tranquilos, jaja. ¡Nos leemos después!**

**NUCICO.**


	4. Inestabilidad

**Hola! Aquí esta el cap cuatro, que me tomo trabajo pasarlo de mi mente al monitor, jeje. Por cierto, agradezco a quienes han estado dejando reviews, me alegra que la historia les este gustando. Espero que este cap al igual que los anteriores les guste, habrá algo que hará que las fan-girls de Jack se pongan celosas, jajaja. En fin, les dejo para que lean el cap ;).**

**Declaimer: **Rise of the guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks, así como el libro del cual fue hecha la película del escritor William Joyce, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes en ambos casos.

**Inestabilidad**

Dolor. Aquel marzo en el pueblo de Burguess solo podría reducirse a dolor. Para cuando el agua había disminuido, muchas cosas habían dejado de estar ahí. Negocios, hogares...vidas. Para todos, algo de aquello les había sido arrebatado.

Habían casas que habían podido soportar la inundación. Por desgracia, algunas como las de los Overland y los Anderson, no habían corrido el mismo destino. Aunque para Elaine, poco importaba si la casa era reducida a poco más que escombros. No si ya no tenía padres, no si ahora estaba, literalmente, sola.

La reconstrucción del pueblo fue "rápida" para el juicio de algunos. Pero no para aquellos que habían perdido un ser querido, para ellos el tiempo pasaba más lento, y por ende, era más doloroso. Pueblos vecinos apoyaron y ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron a Burguess, por lo que en cuestión de un par de meses, las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

¿De verdad mejoraba? Era lo único que se preguntaba Elaine, para ella, todo seguía siendo horrible a sus ojos. Dormía en una casa con otra familia que la había acogido, por lástima, creyó al principio, o porque conocían a sus padres. Poco valía todo ya para ella, ni siquiera había vuelto a ver a Pippa, a la señora Overland, o a Jack.

Simplemente, se alejó lo más que pudo de donde vivía, yéndose al otro extremo del pueblo. No creía poder soportar seguir entre tantos recuerdos. Miraba a la luna todas las noches desde aquel día en que perdió todo, preguntándose el porque del cruel destino. Pero Elaine nunca obtenía respuesta.

-Elaine...querida, no es bueno que estés afuera a estas horas de la noche, ¿porqué no entras a dormir?-Le llamó Juliete, la madre de la familia en la cual había sido acogida temporalmente.

-No tengo ganas.-Contestó sinceramente, aunque de manera demasiado cortante.

-Si te quedas más tiempo te dará el sereno.

La joven alzó la mirada al cielo nocturno-Juliete...¿porqué ha ocurrido todo esto?-Preguntó, al igual como le había preguntado a la luna, solo que esta vez, esperaba poder obtener una respuesta.

-No lo sé cariño, pero todo tiene un propósito. Ahora entra a dormir, no querrás resfriarte.

Aquella noche tuvo un sin fin de pesadillas. Lo cuál se había hecho común en los últimos días. Sueños en los que estaba sola en medio de la nada. Lo cuál no era muy distinto a su realidad. Pero había una pesadilla en peculiar que no sabía muy bien como identificar.

Veía a un hombre vestido de negro, su cabellera era muy similar a su vestimenta. No recordaba haberlo visto en ningún otro lado. ¿Quién sería ese individuo? ¿Porqué soñaba con él? Este siempre se encontraba parado frente a la luna, la cuál, parecía brillar de un modo sumamente extraño.

Aunque para Elaine aquello no era más que producto de su mente. Perder a sus padres le estaba afectando demasiado. Cuando pensó que su vida estaba completamente desecha tres meses después de la tragedia, se encontró con la señora Overland mientras compraba algunas frutas.

-Elaine.-La mujer dijo su nombre llena de sorpresa, pero sobre todo felicidad.-Que alegría volver a verte.-Entonces su semblante cambió a uno más serio.-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien, señora Overland. Supongo que solo queda seguir adelante.-Musito melancólica.

-He oído que te has quedado en casa de unos amigos de tus padres.

-Sí, son buenas personas, y sus hijos ya son mayores, por lo que mi estancia ahí no les ha perjudicado.

-Esas si que son excelentes noticias.-Comentó sonriente la mujer.

-Lo sé. Al parecer en ese aspecto no tengo problemas.

-Me alegro. ¿Sabes? Pippa y Jack han preguntado mucho por tí.

Aquello le sorprendió. Decidió pensar que lo decía de verdad y no para intentar subirle el ánimo, que lo tenía más abajo del subsuelo-¿De verdad?

La mujer asintió.-Por supuesto. Después del desastre, nos fuimos a vivir a una casa que era de mi esposo, nunca había ido ahí desde que falleció, pero las circunstancias no nos dejaban más opciones.

_"Al menos usted solo perdió algo material...y no tardo mucho en reponerlo" _Pensó Elaine tragándose las palabras.-Eso es maravilloso señora Overland, ¿por donde queda su nuevo hogar?

-Un poco más lejos que mi anterior casa, muy cerca del bosque. Aunque es suficientemente grande para los cinco.

La peli-negra abrió los ojos y se llenó de intriga.-¿C-cinco? ¿Acaso...tiene más hijos?

La mayor se hecho a reir.-No, Elaine. Es solo que al igual que tú, otros dos niños también se han quedado sin hogar, los hermanos Ludge, probablemente los hayas conocido antes.

Elaine hizo memoria, Ludge, recordó entonces a dos niños como de la edad de Pippa, una niña de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, y su hermano del mismo color de ojos pero de cabello castaño. Y pensar que había creído que era la única con esa situación.

La oji-azul pensó en algo que probablemente era una locura, pero a esa altura todo lo era. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo de su vida en soledad, quizá era momento de cambiar toda aquella rutina. Tal ves si mantenía su mente en trabajo y deberes, el dolor se iría disminuyendo conforme pasara el tiempo.

-Yo...quiero preguntarle algo.-Menciono dubitativa, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto Elaine, adelante.

-Con tantos niños a cargo de usted debe necesitar mucha ayuda, sinceramente, me sentiría más a gusto con mi mente ocupada ayudándola, entonces...-La joven dejó de hablar, no sabía exactamente como preguntarle.

-Creo que entiendo a donde quieres llegar. Por supuesto que puedes venir a vivir con nosotros.

Elaine sonrió, agradecida. Una respuesta afirmativa, y una de forma tan rápida, jamás la hubiera esperado.-Muchas gracias, señora Overland.

-Ni lo digas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti muchacha. Hablaré con tus tutores mañana y les avisaré del cambio.

-Se lo agradezco.-Elaine se volteó para irse, entonces escuchó que le llamaban de nuevo.

-Por cierto Elaine, puedes llamarme por mi nombre a partir de ahora.

La chica sonrió.-Esta bien, Emma.

Por la noche. A diferencia de muchas otras, por fin había podido conciliar plenamente el sueño. Si que sería un gran cambió. A partir de ahora viviría con los hermanos Ludge, con Emma, Pippa y...con Jack. Rió de por bajo al pensar aquello, viviría bajo el mismo techo de la persona que más había llegado a detestar.

Si aquello no era una ironía, no estaba segura de que otra cosa podía ser. Inclusive, las bromas y necedades que tanto detestaba, anhelaba verlas de cerca, cualquier cosa serviría para mantener su mente lejos de tanto sufrimiento, incluso las tonterías de Jack.

Cerró los ojos, mientras lo hacía pudo jurar que la luna resplandeció más de la cuenta. Aunque para ese momento, creyó que tan solo se debía a las enormes ganas de dormir que la estaban invadiendo.

**Je, je. Elaine se va a vivir con Jack y su familia (que envidia xc) Y los dos niños que describí, la niña rubia y el castaño, son los que salen en el Flashback de Jack como humano, siempre lo están acompañando, pero según la historia solo tiene una hermana, que es la que salva, por lo que pensé que el motivo, razón o circunstancia que siempre estuvieran con ellos era que había algo que los mantenía unidos con los Overland, y pues en el fic puse que habían quedado huérfanos y la señora Overland en su papel maternal los había acogido, xD.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

**NUCICO.**


	5. Muchos cambios

**¡Hola! Ya vi que se pusieron celosas picaronas -W-, y mandaron reviews que les juro que me caí de la silla de la risa, xD. ¡Qué creativos! Bien, espero poder seguir alimentando sus más profundos sueños a lado de nuestro amado Jack Frost. Por favor, todo con medida, jaja. Y pues, que más, que más, ¡ah, sí! Disfruten del capítulo, como siempre, lo hago para los amantes de la lectura y las fan-girls de Jack.**

**Declaimer: **Rise of the guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks, así como el libro del cual fue hecha la película del escritor William Joyce, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes en ambos casos.

**Muchos cambios**

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Es ella, ya ha llegado, ya esta aquí!

De las pocas cosas que lograban asombrarme era la potencia de voz que tenía la hermanita de Jack. En cuanto me acerqué a la casa, pude escuchar sus entusiasmados gritos por mi llegada. En seguida, ella salió corriendo junto con los hermanos Ludge.

-¡Elaine!-Exclamó mientras se abalanzó para abrazarme, lo cual casi me bota al piso.

No pude evitar soltar una leve risa.-No pensé que estarías tan emocionada, Pippa.

-¡Hola, señorita!-Me llamó el niño castaño.-Yo soy Dylan.

-¡Qué lindo es tu cabello! Yo soy Abbie.-Exclamó la niña rubia emocionada.

-Gracias, Abbie. Me da mucho gusto conocerlos.-Les salude amablemente.

-Bueno, ya basta, creo que la están sofocando.- Alcé mi vista para fijarme en Jack, quien había salido junto con su madre.

-Elaine, querida, que gusto que estés aquí, pasa por favor.

Pase a lado de Jack quien solo me sonrió amablemente, por un momento pensé que me saludaría o diría algo, pero simplemente, optó por guardar silencio. Algo que definitivamente no era común en él.

Emma me mostró mi habitación, al parecer estaría a lado del cuarto de Pippa. Estando allí comencé a desempacar mis cosas, las pocas que habían quedado después de la inundación. "_Todo tiene un propósito..." _Las palabras de Juliete hacían eco en mi cabeza.

¿Sería acaso que mi destino fuera vivir con los Overland? No estaba del todo segura, aunque una parte de mí quería creer que así era, y no había pasado por tanto sufrimiento para nada. Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar la primavera, ahora quedaba tan solo una parte de ella.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?.-Me pregunto Abbie suplicante.

-No, gracias. Los cuatro podrán divertirse muy bien sin mí.

-Vamos señorita Elaine, mi hermana, Pippa y Jack somos muy buena compañía.

-Lo sé, es solo que prefiero quedarme un rato leyendo sola.

-Pero es que-Pippa comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Vamos, no la molesten. Ella ya lo ha decidido, quizá será en otra ocasión.-Le dijo Jack, de todos, inclusive la señora Overland, él era el único que entendía que todo lo que quería era estar sola.

-Esta bien.-Se quejó Dylan.-¡Pero algún día la convenceremos!

Los vi marcharse, mientras me quedaba a leer algunos libros que Emma me había prestado. Por alguna razón, aceché por la ventana para ver que hacían. Jack estaba colgado boca a bajo de un árbol sostenido de sus piernas, mientras Pippa y los hermanos Ludge le aplaudían.

-A ver si cuando se caiga lo va a disfrutar igual...-Dije dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-En realidad nunca le ha pasado.

Esa voz me hizo sobresaltarme.-E-Emma...l-lo lamento...no quería...

-No te preocupes.-Dijo riendo.- ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que no estés afuera acompañándolos.

Baje la mirada.-La verdad no tengo ganas. Si antes no me gustaba divertirme, ahora...ni siquiera es una posibilidad.

-Es comprensible.-Me dijo.-Cuando el padre de Jack murió, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera verlo sonreír de nuevo. Incluso hasta hoy en día su rostro entristece al escuchar del tema.

Me sorprendí al escuchar hablar a Emma de su esposo. Nunca había escuchado siquiera una breve mención de él. ¿Jack sin sonrisa? Definitivamente debió haberle afectado en demasía la muerte de su padre. Y pensar que ahora podía divertirse tan libremente. Eso...me hace sentir frustrada.

-Yo...no entiendo porque es tan feliz.

Apreté los puños. Mi odio hacia Jack volvía a surgir. Siempre que lo veía sonreír, jugar, reírse, disfrutar...no podía evitarlo. Me sentía tan...¿celosa? Quizá, no lo sabía exactamente, no comprendía como es que alguien puede estar tan alegre todo el tiempo, incluso cuando sufre por algo.

-Esa parte de mi hijo tampoco está clara para mí.-Me dijo mirando por la ventana.-Es algo con lo que nació, todos nacimos para algo, Elaine. Incluso tú.

Me quedé en silencio y volví a mirar a Jack jugando a atrapar a los demás. ¿El había nacido para ser feliz? Que destino tan sencillo, ¿porqué ese no puede ser MI destino? Entonces, ¿yo nací para ser miserable? ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡No quiero que sea así!

-Me tengo que ir...-Dije mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la señora Overland de decir algo.

Sentí la mirada de los niños, y evidentemente de Jack, posarse sobre mí. Los escuché decir mi nombre. Aunque no me importo mucho, corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a una colina, la misma en la cual habíamos recogido bayas Jack y yo tiempo atrás.

Miré un árbol frente mió, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, comencé a golpearlo con mis puños fuertemente, mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían levemente.

-¡¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí?! ¡¿Porqué tengo que sufrir tanto?! ¡Todo es culpa de Jack!¡Te odio Jack! ¡Te odio! ¡Como quisiera...como quisiera...! Como quisiera que estés muerto.

Sin fuerza restante me senté junto al árbol, tenía ganas de llorar, demasiadas. Pero me había prometido no hacerlo. Necesitaba enfocar mi ira en algo, o alguien...y ese alguien era Jack.

-¡Elaine!.-Lo escuché llamarme a lo lejos. Se acercó hacía donde estaba.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-Le pregunté secamente.

-¿Porque has salido corriendo de la casa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Lárgate Jack...por favor. No necesitas contaminarte de mi amargura. Eres demasiado bueno...-Musité con voz apagada.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices.-Menciono riéndose de forma tenue.-Ven, vayamos a casa.-Se acercó y me extendió la mano.

-No quiero tu ayuda Jack. No la necesito.-Mencione mirándolo a los ojos.

-Entonces ayúdate a ti misma, yo solo te estoy apoyando.-Me sonrió.

Aquello era más absurdo que jamás había oído, pero viniendo de Jack no tenía porque í levantarme por mi cuenta.-Vayámonos de aquí.-Ordené.

-Elaine...¿de nuevo seguirás con tu rutina de desprecio hacia todo?-Menciono de forma cansada.

-Nunca dejé de ejercerla.

-Claro que sí. Cuando venimos a esta colina a recoger bayas...-paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba citando, por lo que cambió de tema.-Q-quiero decir, ibas a decirme algo cuando nos refugiamos.

-No tenía importancia, mejor solo olvídalo.-Comencé a bajar de la colina.

-De acuerdo, lo olvidaré. Pero dime antes de que se trataba.

-Hmph. Nunca cambias, sigues siendo un verdadero fastidio.-Le dije mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa.

-Y tú una amargada, pero ese no es el punto. Ahora...¿qué ibas a decir?

-¿Qué más, Jack? Qué tenías razón, y que sí quería que fuéramos amigos, que me sentía mal por haberte tratado así por tanto tiempo.-Lo miré a los ojos y proseguí.- Lamentablemente eso ya cambió.

-La oferta puede volver a estar en pie.-Susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le pregunté, pero en ese instante Pippa y los hermanos Ludge lo habían llamado.

Los días siguientes se habían vuelto más monótonos de lo acostumbrado. Todos cooperábamos en algo, era lo menos que podíamos hacer después de tanta amabilidad de parte de la señora Overland. Seguía teniendo aquella piedra en el zapato con respecto a Jack, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Sí mi memoria no fallaba, había leído antes que comúnmente cuando se está bajo mucho estrés o problemas lo que se busca es enfocar y canalizar nuestro enojo en algún punto fijo, así que Jack, tú eres mi punto fijo, felicidades. El problema era, ¿cómo rayos lograría cambiar aquello?

-Veo que aún sigues sin salir.-Dijo la señora Overland.

-Es solo que...espero la oportunidad perfecta.-Me justifiqué en tanto nerviosa.

-Ajá.- Exclamo sonriendo de lado.-Vamos Elaine, llevas casi una semana con nosotros, ¿porqué no vienes mañana a un día de campo que organizamos? Te apuesto a que lo disfrutarás.

Lo medité unos segundos. Ese si que sería un gran paso.-Esta bien.

-¡Perfecto! Verás como un poco de aire fresco te sienta de maravilla.

Miré a Emma marcharse. Todo el mundo tenía razón en una cosa: Necesitaba salir de vez en cuando. No me sorprende porque no conozco ni a la cuarta parte del pueblo. Quizá esto sea muy complicado, pero es uno de mis principales problemas,y debía comenzar a resolverlo.

Y con respecto a Jack, debo dejar de desquitarme con él por todo lo que me pasa, de verdad estaba muy mal al culparlo de todos mis problemas, ¡hasta había deseado su muerte! Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Las palabras se las lleva el viento. No es como si se fuera a volver realidad.

Porque vamos, Jack no iba a morir solo porque alguien lo deseara.

**Si, si, si. Elaine esta un poco loca, xD. Pero entiendan ha perdido a sus padres y necesita desquitarse con alguien, y pues si ya de antes detestaba a Jack por como era, es el colmo de los males que también le eche la culpa de su sufrimiento. Pero pues, todo ocurre por una razón. Espero que puedan leer el siguiente cap, quizá más adelante ponga todo un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Jack, para ver que opina con respecto a todo esto. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**NUCICO.**


	6. No hay sentido

**Sorry, sorry, por el atraso jaja. Pero pues, deben saber ya que a partir de ahora actualizaré cada 15 días, por cuestiones personales, que creo que todos deben tener, y pues, lamentablemente ahora no podrá ser posible que actualice cada semana. En fin, si ya dejaron de leer mis sermones xD, les dejo con el capítulo para que vean como van las cosas con los Overland y Elaine.**

**Declaimer: **Rise of the guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks, así como el libro del cual fue hecha la película del escritor William Joyce, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes en ambos casos.

**No hay sentido**

¿Modales? ¿Jack? ¿Era posible usar los dos conceptos en una misma oración? Ciertamente no. El día de campo había empezado bastante bien. Por alguna razón aquello ya no me hacía sentirme tan sola, pensé que Emma tenía toda la razón al decir que me faltaba "un poco de aire fresco".

-¡A que no me atrapan!-Gritó Dylan mientras era perseguido por Jack, Pippa y Abbie.

-¡Ya lo verás! ¡Puedes correr pero no esconderte!

Los vi alejarse mientras corrían detrás del pequeño. Lo que me dejaba a solas con la señora Overland, de nuevo. No es que no me gustará su compañía, si no que sus temas muchas veces resultaban...absurdos.

-¿Te quedarás aquí, sentada?

Y si no eran absurdos, eran una invitación para irme a jugar con los demás, lo cual era algo que aún no quería.

Lo pensé unos segundos, no quería quedarme ahí, pero tampoco ir a jugar con ellos-No, iré a caminar un rato.-Afirmé mientras me dirigía a ninguna dirección en específico.

Conforme me iba alejando los gritos y las risas se hacían más tenues, lo cual agradecí. Camine un buen tramo, pero comencé a sentir que alguien me seguía, por lo que volteé a ver a mis espaldas.

Busqué con la mirada, pero parecía no haber nadie.-¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?

No era que esperará a que me respondieran, es solo que no se me ocurría nada más que decir, al no obtener respuesta, me giré para continuar mi camino, entonces...

-¡Buh!-Exclamó Pippa delante mío.

Eso realmente me sobresaltó.-Ah...Pippa...-Dije recuperando el aliento.-Si que me diste un buen susto.

La pequeña rió.-Lo siento, Elaine. ¿A donde vas?

-A ningún lugar en especial, solo caminaba.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Inquirió juntando las manos como si suplicara desesperadamente.

-No creo que...-Rayos, tenía la misma miradita de perro triste que Jack, ¡como negarse a eso! Suspiré cansada.-De acuerdo, puedes venir.

La castaña dio un salto de alegría y ambas seguimos caminando en silencio. Mi mente se ocupaba en cosas varias, como mi nuevo hogar o el desastre y todas sus consecuencias, iba tan distraída que no me percataba hacia donde estábamos yendo exactamente.

-Elaine...-Me llamó Pippa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pip?-Pregunté tratando de no sonar cortante, Jack, su madre y los hermanos Ludge eran una cosa, pero Pippa, algo me hacía sentirme segura cuando estaba con ella.

Ella paró en seco, y su mirada quedó estática como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.-Creo que mejor nos vamos.

-¿Porque habríamos de ir-?-No pude ni terminar mi pregunta, cuando vi el motivo de su asombro, nuestra caminada nos había llevado a la represa, muy cerca de ella.

Se encontraba derrumbada, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención, caminé un poco para observarlo mejor, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, no se cuantos pasos dí para llegar a aquel escenario tan tétrico. De repente, comencé a notar algo inusual alrededor de la represa, no supe identificarlo muy bien.

Una especie de...¿tierra negra? No, era otra cosa. Arena, ¡sí! Arena negra. Agarré un poco con mis manos y me sentí absorbida contemplándola, era la cosa, material o sustancia, más rara que jamás haya visto, pero algo pareció sacarme de mi trance.

-Ela...deberíamos irnos.-Me dijo Pippa, haciendo que la volteará a ver.

-Ya voy Pip, solo quiero ver que es esto...-Miré de nuevo hacía mi mano, pero la arenilla no estaba, volteé hacia el piso y me puse a buscarla pero no había nada, como si hubiera desaparecido o me lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

-La arenilla...-Dije mientras seguía buscándola con desesperación.

-¿Qué arenilla?

-¡La arenilla, Pippa! ¡La arena negra que estaba en todas partes!-Exclamé mientras la volteaba a ver, no me gustó la expresión confusa y asustada que tenía en el rostro, por lo que decidí olvidarlo.

-Creo que será mejor que regresemos...-Me dijo mientras me daba una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí...creo que será lo mejor.

Y como si de una broma se tratase, escuchamos los gritos de Jack y los hermanos Ludge llamándonos, al parecer nos habían estado buscando. Una vez pasada la preocupación, mientras regresábamos, Jack estuvo charlando con su hermana, de seguro se habrá dado un buen susto con mi actitud de hace unos minutos.

Aquello había sido el colmo, cada que intentaba salir o divertirme, o siquiera hacer amigos, había algo de por medio que lo arruinaba. Miré a Pippa reírse con su hermano. Recuerdo que cuando era niña no era tan amargada como ahora, claro, hasta que el día fatídico que perdí a la única persona que me importaba llegó, y con ello la desintegración de mi familia. Aunque eso es algo que no me gusta recordar.

-¡Qué bueno que están bien!-Exclamó la señora Overland mientras llegábamos a la casa.-Vengan, pasen. La cena ya está servida.

No tenía demasiado apetito, por lo que decidí apenas entrar, encerrarme en mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que había sucedido en la represa, cosa que yo tampoco me explicaba por completo. Pasado un rato, escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta. _"Pippa..." _Pensé mientras me dirigía a abrir.

-Escucha Pip, no tengo ánimos de hablar con na-Me detuve en cuanto vi que no era ella.

-Hola.-Me saludó Jack.-Escucha, se que estos días han sido fatales para ti, pero no creo que huyendo de todos consigas solucionarlos.

Lo observé unos instantes, supongo que tenía razón.-Creo que es cierto.-Afirmé cabizbaja.

-Entonces...¿vendrás a cenar con nosotros?-Preguntó ansioso, me estaba cansando que la gente insistiera tanto en hacerme íntegra de la sociedad.

-Solo espero que aún quede algo.-Dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto, conmigo afuera por supuesto.

La cena transcurrió bastante animada, todos contaban como les había ido a lo largo del día. Así que aquello era una cena familiar, casi había olvidado que bien se sentían.

-Elaine...-Me llamó Pippa, o más bien, musitó mi nombre.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Es con algo relacionado a lo que ocurrió esta tarde?-Pregunté como adivinando sus pensamientos.

-No, no, no.-Negó con la cabeza, al parecer no adiviné bien.-Es algo más...personal.

-No me digas que es sobre chicos...-Le dije tratando de bromear con ella.

-¡Elaine! C-claro...que no.-Me contestó nerviosa, y luego recobro la compostura.-Es sobre ti.

-Adelante, pregunta lo que tu quieras, te responderé siempre que no salga de entre nosotras.-Le dije sinceramente.

-Por supuesto.-Pareció pensar bien sus palabras.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que te apartaras tanto de todos? Mi hermano dice que de niña no solías ser así.

Cerré los ojos, como intentando recordar y a la vez, olvidar.-No es algo muy agradable, solo digamos que perdí a alguien especial, y todo cambió después de ello.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por decírmelo Elaine, significa mucho para mí.-Entonces sonrió y me dijo pícara.-Pero si se hubiera tratado de chicos, de seguro tu hubieras tenido muchos consejos para darme...cuñada.

-¡Pippa!-La menor rió.-No se de donde sacas todas esas ocurrencias.

-Era una broma, era una broma.

Después de la cena, decidí irme a dormir, no sin antes asegurar el último clavo suelto. Toqué a la puerta de la habitación de Jack y su hermana, esperando que la segunda estuviera dormida.

-Elaine...¿qué ocurre?-Me preguntó Jack mientras me miraba preocupado.-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, no. Solo quería disculparme por lo que pasó la otra vez.

-¿Sabes? Siento que esta plática ya la habíamos tenido antes.-Dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

-Si lo sé. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas o no?-Pregunté fastidiada de que no tomara nada en serio.

-Déjame lo pienso.

-¡Jack!-Exclamé haciendo que Pippa se moviera un poco, por lo que baje la voz.-Créeme que suficiente he tenido hoy como para aumentar tus "bromitas" a la lista.

-Esta bien. Acepto tus disculpas, y tal como te dije aquella vez, te pido que también me disculpes y que podamos ser amigos.

-Lo de la disculpa, la acepto, pero los términos de amistad...supongo que tendré que pensarlos.

-Lo entiendo. Buenas noches Elaine.-Me dijo mientras me disponía a marcharme.

-Buenas noches, Jack.-Respondí mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

Cuando estaba ya acostada en mi cama, pensé que este día había sido de los más extraños. Con lo de la arenilla, y que Pippa tuviera una vaga idea de porque soy así. Inclusive que mi "relación inconclusa" con Jack estuviera mejorando entre comillas. Miré a la ventana, la luna estaba llena, no sabía exactamente porque me sentía tan aliviada cuando la observaba.

-Te lo agradezco.-Me sentía tonta por hablarle a un astro en el cielo, pero, nada perdía con hacerlo.

Después de todo, la luna era la única que siempre había estado a mi lado.

**Pues, espero que les haya agradado como se está desarrollando la historia. Espero que haya valido la pena esperar, y pues, nos leemos en quince días. Reitero mi disculpa por el atraso y espero que puedan entenderlo. Ya a partir de ahora comenzará un poco más de emoción en la historia, así que mis lectores, ¡nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

**NUCICO.**


	7. ¿Existe el hada?

**Sip, por fin he regresado de la muerte, muajajajaja. Ya, ya, fuera de bromas. Agradezco a todos los que me siguen leyendo a pesar del espacio entre cap y cap, así como a los que han dejado sus reviews. Gracias a Damelifrost , Sheblunar, Looverly, JanElement, Rriyu y a todos los que dedican un poco de su tiempo a mi fic, ¡Va por ustedes :D! Bueno, ¿qué más?...¡Ah, sí! ¡disfruten el cap!**

**Declaimer: **Rise of the guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks, así como el libro del cual fue hecha la película del escritor William Joyce, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes en ambos casos.

**¿Existe el hada?**

_-¡Eso es increíble! ¡Ahora vendrá el hada de los dientes!_

_-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Sé que no tardará en venir en cuanto lo coloqué bajo la almohada esta noche!_

Me levanté pesadamente al escuchar una conversación a todo volumen desde la habitación de los hermanos Ludge, y al parecer, Pippa y Jack también estaban con ellos. Mire por la ventana, el sol apenas se estaba asomando, salí de mi cuarto y toque la puerta de donde provenía el escándalo.

-Ah, hola Elaine. ¿Qué pasa?-Me preguntó Jack sin mucho interés.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

De repente, Pippa saltó de la cama hacia donde estábamos parados y me mostró sonriendo un pequeño diente entre su dedo pulgar e índice.

-¡Mira esto, Ela! ¡Se me ha caído por la noche cuando giré de la cama y me aporreé en el piso!

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunté alarmada pensando en la severidad del golpe para que un diente se le haya aflojado.

-Sí, sí, no hay problema.-Contestó Abbie.-De todos modos ya andaba medio flojo.

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Ahora vendrá el hada!-Exclamó Dylan emocionado.

-¿El...hada?

-Así es Elaine.-Dijo Jack.-¿Es que nunca has oído hablar del hada de los dientes?

-Yo...

Intenté responder, pero en ese momento apareció la señora Overland detrás de nosotros diciéndonos que aún era muy temprano, y que regresáramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para dormir.

Sí antes creía que Jack era inmaduro, ahora era oficial. ¿Un hada que recoge dientes? Bah...que estafa. Una tontería en la que solo caen y creen los más mediocres. Durante todo, y me refiero a TODO, el día, se la pasaron hablando de que si el hada vendría temprano, o que si la esperarían, y cosas como esas.

-¿Entonces no crees?-Me preguntó Overland por tercera vez, aún algo ofendido por no compartir sus mismos ideales.

-En lo más mínimo.-Respondí cansada de sus constantes preguntas.-¿Quién creería en lo que no puedo ver?

-Alguien que tiene fe.-Afirmo finalmente para después irse a acarrear agua de un pozo dentro de la ciudad.

¿Fe? ¿Y yo que haría con algo como eso? ¡Ni siquiera escucha lo que está diciendo! _"El hada vendrá por tu diente, déjalo bajo la almohada" _¡Por toda la lógica del mundo! Sí de verdad estaban tan seguros de que su dichosa hadita milagrosa vendría por el condenado diente, entonces les propondría algo.

-...y así será la única manera de demostrar que la dientona existe.-Concluí mientras me miraban extrañados.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a hacer a los dormidos?-Preguntó Pippa.

Abbie me miró extrañada-¿Y si la señora Overland nos regaña? Eso sería un problema.

-No lo creo, además, no es nada malo, sería como...una especie de pijamada en el cuarto de Pippa y Jack.-Vaya, nunca creí que sería capaz de escucharme decir semejante cosa.

Jack me miró suspicaz, como si hubiera gato encerrado en mis palabras.-¿Y porqué el repentino interés en todo esto?-Me preguntó.

Rayos, Jack. Y ahora se te ocurre comenzar a usar la cabeza.-P-pues...porque...me interesa conocer al hada.

Arqueó una ceja.-De acuerdo, sí eso es lo que dices.

Suspiré, después de aquello solo hizo falta esperar a que anocheciera. Poco después de que todas las velas de la casa habían sido apagadas, me dirigí lentamente al cuarto de Pippa, los hermanos Ludge habían llegado poco antes, era hora de iniciar nuestro "plan".

Los hermanos Ludge se escondieron bajo la cama de Jack, este último, Pippa y yo, bajo la cama de la interesada por que el hada se llevará su diente. Así pusimos una pila de sábanas encima de las camas como si fueran personas dormidas para "engañar" al hada cuando viniera, y así no notaría nuestra presencia debajo de estas.

-¡Genial, así podremos verla!-Exclamó Pippa mientras abrazaba alegremente a su hermano.-¿No estás feliz, Jack?

-Supongo.-Contestó el aludido sonriendo mientras me miraba con cierta expresión que no logré identificar.

No sé como aguante la risa cuando todos se emocionaron por que el hada iba a venir. De verdad que disfrutaría ver sus caras cuando se dieran cuenta de que tal cosa no existe en absoluto. Poco a poco todos empezaron a dormirse, eventualmente, yo también cedí ante el cansancio después de unas cuantas horas.

Por más extraño que sonara, me despertó una especie de aleteo como de mariposa, abrí los ojos pesadamente, todos estaban dormidos._ "¿Donde está su hada ahora?" _Me pregunté mentalmente mientras me disponía a regresar a mi habitación, salí de la cama y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, cuando sentí una extraña sensación.

Giré lentamente para ver de que se trataba ese sentimiento de estar siendo observada, cuando de pronto.-¡¿Pero que-?!

Comencé a gritar cuando vi una especie de colibrí con...¿rostro? que estaba dentro del cuarto. Ahogue el resto de mi expresión en mi garganta cuando noté que los demás comenzaban a moverse. Esta extraña criatura retrocedió del susto, pero lo hizo tan rápido que se aporreó con la pared, cayendo inconsciente en el piso.

Me acerqué, estaba realmente confundida, incluso me pellizqué para asegurarme de que no era un sueño. Pero no, esa cosa estaba delante de mí y al parecer no era ni un pájaro, o una rata con alas, ni nada semejante. La tomé con las manos mientras mis ojos se abrían de la impresión.

Miré a mi alrededor, todos estaban dormidos, salí lentamente con aquella criatura en la mano para dirigirme a mi cuarto, una vez ahí, la asenté en una mesa para examinarla mejor, si que era realmente peculiar. Tenía plumas por doquier, y...algo sostenía en la mano..era...

-No puede ser.-Dije retrocediendo, al ver que lo que estaba agarrando la criatura era nada más y nada menos que el diente de Pippa.

Como si fuera el colmo, al retroceder golpeé accidentalmente un florero encima del ropero de mi cuarto, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, y despertando inevitablemente a aquel ser.

Intenté no alarmarme, pero cuando vi que empezó a volar hacia todos lados de la habitación buscando una salida, yo empecé a agitar mis brazos hacia todos lados intentando alejarla de mí, en uno de estos giros me tropecé cayendo de espaldas y mareandome por el impacto.

Poco a poco noté como aquella cosa con alas se quedó viéndome, colocó una de sus manos en mi rostro y me sonrió, intenté alejarla, pero estaba adolorida y todo comenzaba a tornarse negro. Poco antes de perder consciencia le dije:

-¿Acaso tu eres el hada de los dientes?-Susurré con dificultad y ella negó con la cabeza.-Qué extraño...-Musité con dificultad y realmente confundida.

Cuando menos lo esperé, ya me había desmayado en el suelo de mi habitación.

-¡Elaine, despierta!-Escuché la voz de Jack entre sueños.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente.-Eh...¿Q-que ocurre?-Pregunté levantándome con dificultad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Indagó Pippa con un rostro de preocupación.

-Sí...yo solo...me caí, tenía tanto sueño que debí quedarme dormida.-Mentí.

-Qué bueno que solo fue eso.-Comenzó a decir Dylan para después añadir.-Lo malo es que no vimos al hada.

Aquella mención me recordó a lo que había pasado anoche.-Sí, que mal.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Dylan, no queremos molestar a Elaine.-Menciono Abbie haciendo que todos se retiraran, menos Jack, quien me veía fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Overland? ¿Vas a reprocharme algo?-Le dije sin muchos ánimos.

Este solo rió de por bajo.-Eres especialmente encantadora por las mañanas. Creo que ahora es definitivo que no crees en la "Dientona", ¿no es así?

Lo pensé unos segundos.-Ya no sé que creer.-Dije casi sin pensar sorprendiéndolo.-Ahora, por favor, te pido que te retires, me apetece estar sola.

-Como digas, Elaine.-Dijo fingiendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Jack se fue, pude por fin dejar de actuar como si no me doliera nada-Auch.-Exclamé agarrándome la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Suspiré pesadamente y me quedé sentada en mi cama, ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido anoche? ¿Qué era esa extraña criatura? No estaba segura, aunque por primera vez en mi vida quería respuestas, y no sabía como o cuando, pero las iba a conseguir me costara lo que costara.

**Sí! Aparición indirecta de las hadas de Tooth xD Oh, bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Por cierto, quiero sugerir la historia de "Golden Age" de las autoras Coroline y Kisa, es del Origen de los guardianes (no me digas ¬¬) y para no dar Spoliers, les diré solamente que la trama está asombrosa, por lo que si les es posible, espero que puedan echarle una leída. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**NUCICO.**


	8. Cuídate de-

**Hola! Sí, se que no ha pasado una quincena desde mi última actualización, pero pues, resulta que hoy viernes no he tenido clases, por lo que aprovecho para actualizar (Yay!) Y un capítulo especial, pues va a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de Jack (Jack's Pov). Por lo que ahora sabrán más a fondo como se siente él respecto a todo esto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y agradecimiento especial a todos los que me siguen leyendo con entusiasmo. Espero que les guste el concepto que describo :)**

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks, así como el libro del cual fue hecha la película del escritor William Joyce, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes en ambos casos.

**Cuídate de...**

Nunca me ha importado realmente lo que la gente opine de mí. Todos me conocen, todos saben como soy, mi carácter, mi personalidad, y uno que otro secreto que hubiera preferido que se mantuviera así, en secreto. Pero bueno, las malas lenguas (incluso algunas no tan malas) hicieron de mi reputación un verdadero fiasco.

Aunque, ¿de verdad me importaba en lo más mínimo? No, desde que mi...padre...murió, supe que ya no tenía lo que la mayoría de los niños sí, un ejemplo a seguir. Ya no habría quien me diera charlas de "hombre a hombre" ni quien jugara a las fuercitas conmigo para ver quien era el mejor. Incluso, solo como algo secundario, ya no tendría quien me diera consejos sobre como tratar con las mujeres.

Y aunque aún estaba mi madre, también sabía que aquello no era lo mismo. La presencia de un padre no es la misma a la de una madre. Y pude comprobarlo por experiencia propia, aún así, hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

-Es genial que Elaine viva con nosotros, ¿a que sí, Jack?-Preguntó mi hermana menor emocionada.

-Sí, creo que es bastante bueno.-Respondí sin demasiado interés en el tema.

Aquella respuesta era indiferencia auténtica, comenzaba a pensar que sí Elaine no quería ser mi amiga, no tendría porque obligarla a serlo. Después de todo, soy Jackson Overland Frost, ella es la que no tiene ni idea de lo que se pierde al no querer pasar tiempo conmigo, pero bueno, supongo que el único que decide en ese aspecto es el tiempo mismo.

Lentamente cierro mis ojos, fue un día bastante cansado. Mamá tenía razón, ahora yo era el hombre de la casa, lo que significaba más responsabilidad, más compromisos, y por supuesto, más trabajo. Aquel cansancio me hizo quedarme dormido casi sin que me percatara de ello.

_"...Jack...Jackson...escúchame..."_

Mis ojos se abrieron pesadamente, me encontraba justamente en medio de un lago congelado, similar al que había cerca del pueblo.

_"...tienes que escuchar lo que te diré...presta atención..."_

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté mirando hacia todos lados, el lago y el bosque a su alrededor estaba vacío, no podía visualizar bien y tenía una extraña sensación...como tener frío y obscuridad rodeándome.

_"...Eso no es importante, debes cuidarte mucho a partir de ahora, corres un grave peligro..."_

-¿Cuidarme? ¿Peligro? ¿Se puede saber quien eres tú, "misteriosa voz de quien sabe donde"?-Indagué harto, ya cansado de tantas indicaciones sin sentido.

_"...No debes confiar en todos, Jack...conocerás a alguien en poco tiempo que no se acercará con buenas intenciones..."_

Me tallé los ojos, su voz comenzaba a hacerse inaudible, intenté caminar, pero por alguna razón no podía despegar mis pies del piso, como si se encontraran sellados de manera que no pudiera zafarlos.+

-No entiendo lo que quieres decirme, ¿quién querría hacerme daño?

_"...Pitch...Pitch Black..."_

_-_¿Pitch, qué?-No había escuchado lo último muy bien, por lo que intenté preguntarle al respecto, pero ya no pude escuchar respuesta alguna.-¡Hey, tú! ¡¿Pitch qué?! ¡No te oí! ¡Repite eso! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡¿Puedes responderme?!

De repente, vi como el lago comenzaba a agrietarse cerca mío, y la grieta comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad, intenté zafar mis pies del piso, pero no podía, ya iba a quebrarse el piso donde yo estaba cuando de pronto...

-Eh, Jack, ¿estás despierto?-Escuché la voz de Dylan.

-Ahora lo estoy, ¿porqué molestas tan temprano?

-Ah...bueno...en realidad yo...

-Vamos, dilo. Espero que sea algo realmente importante, porque de otra manera me enfadaré...

-Es Elaine.-Me dijo Abbie con una expresión preocupada.

Aquello logró llamar mi atención, aunque intenté disimularlo.-¿Qué hay con ella?

-No está en la casa.-Respondió Pippa finalmente.

Sentí un frió recorriendo mi espalda, y en ese momento no sabía con exactitud porque, y tampoco tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Fui directamente con mi madre, era seguido por los gritos de los demás, sin embargo en ese preciso momento solo quería saber donde rayos estaba Elaine y porque se había ido tan de repente.

-Me dijo que quería estar un rato sola.-Contestó mi madre mientras enjuagaba trastes sucios.

-¿Y la has dejado marcharse así nada más?- Indagué con cierto deje de enojo en mi voz que no alcancé a disimular.

Mi madre arqueó una ceje ante la cuestión.-Pues sí. De todas maneras no es como sí el pueblo quedara lejos.-Me dijo obvia.-Y además, ¿qué no es ya lo suficientemente madura como para querer dar una vuelta sola?

-Yo...supongo.-Contesté finalmente aunque no demasiado convencido.

-Sí tu fueras la mitad de responsable quizá te dejaría salir más a menudo.-Me miró en silencio por unos instantes, yo solo agaché mi cabeza.-Aunque si gustas...puedes ir a buscarla.

Alcé mi rostro asombrado, no sabía si en realidad había escuchado lo que escuché. -¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro, por supuesto que, siempre y cuando me prometas que no te meterás en problemas.

Ante su mirada sería asentí.-Por supuesto.-Comencé a marcharme, pero antes de eso me detuve y regresé para abrazarla.-Gracias mamá.

Ella me correspondió el gesto y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.-Anda, a lo mejor ya está encamino.

Salí de mi casa para ir directamente al pueblo. Aquel día si que estaba concurrido, ya era mediados de Julio, por lo que el calor de verano estaba en su punto más alto. Afortunadamente para mí, Burguess no era una ciudad demasiado calurosa, "afortunadamente", porque detestaba el calor.

Pero bueno, no era momento para pensar en el clima y la época del año. No, ahora debía preguntarme donde rayos se había metido Elaine. Pregunté en varios lados, a varias personas, y al parecer ninguna de ellas tenía idea de donde estaba esa mocosa escurridiza.

-¡Jack!-Escuché que me llamaban, miré a ver y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Juliete, una señora que se llevaba bien con los padres de Elaine.

-Oh, Hola señora Juliete.-Dije nervioso, pues no sabía realmente su apellido.-¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien muchacho. Adivinaré, ¿buscas a Elaine?

-Sí, sí.-Contesté rápidamente.-Un momento...¿usted como lo supo?

Ella rió levemente.-Pues veras, hace rato fue a verme, me parece que se les ha escapado para dar un paseo.

No pude evitar reír al escuchar el tono tan cómico en que lo había dicho.-Supongo que sí, por cierto, ¿no tiene idea de a donde se ha ido?

-Bueno...-Dijo como intentando recordar algo.-¡Ah, sí! Se dirigió al mercado, dijo que tenía que comprar algunas frutas que le había pedido tu madre.

_"De modo que después de todo la idea de salir al pueblo no fue suya. ¿Pero qué intentas mamá?" _-Ah, ya entiendo. Muchas gracias, veré si aún puedo alcanzarla.

-Claro Jack. Por cierto, me parece que ustedes dos hacen una muy linda pareja.-Me menciono sonriendo.

-¿¡Q-qué?! ¡N-no somos pareja! Ella...ella...¡Ni siquiera me gusta!-Exclamé defendiéndome, mientras sentía que mi cara ardía por la pena. ¿Pero que piensa esta señora? ¿Qué no ve que apenas y me cae bien?

Ella por su parte rió de nueva cuenta.-Lo que tu digas,Jack. Hasta luego.

Después de aquella muy incómoda, aunque oportuna, situación con Juliete. Fui al mercado con la esperanza de que Elaine siguiera ahí. Aunque aún no entendía muy bien del todo porque mi madre no me había dicho que fue ella en primer lugar quien la mando, pero ya que, ya estaba allí y nada se podía hacer más que aprovechar.

Miré alguno de los puestos, comida, ropa, juguetes...bueno, todo lo normal que podía haber en un mercado. Aunque me detuve en particular al ver un puesto de baratijas y amuletos antiguos. Eran bastante lindos, collares, pulsos, aretes, y lo que más me llamó la atención, un anillo aparentemente de oro con una piedra blanca incrustada.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada?-Me preguntó el señor que atendía el negocio.

-¿Cómo?-No pude evitar preguntar, no tenía idea de que hablaba o a que se refería.

-Del anillo que sostienes, muchacho. Por si no lo sabías es de compromiso, por lo que creo que ha de haber una joven con suerte, ¿no es así?

-¡N-no, no, claro que no! ¡Aún son muy joven para esas cosas!-Pensé en que le pasaba aquel día a todo el mundo, parecían desesperados por conseguirme una novia, y ahora hasta esposa. ¡Sí apenas cumpliría los diecisiete en un par de meses!

Aquel hombre soltó una sonora carcajada, supuse que debía de ser el día de "burlarse de Jack en su cara".-Lo lamento, lo lamento. No era mi intención.

-Imagínese si lo hubiera sido.-Dije asentando el anillo, dispuesto a marcharme.

-¡Muchacho!-Me llamó antes de irme.-Toma, por si algún día las cosas cambian.-Dicho esto me puso el anillo en mi mano.

Aquello me sorprendió.-¿E-esta...seguro? ¡Ha de valer mucho!

-Ni lo menciones. Yo también fui joven, y amé. Espero que algún día tú también puedas hacerlo.-Me guiño el ojo y regresó de nuevo a su puesto.

Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo aquel embrollo, ¡tenía un anillo! Lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Al parecer mi racha de mala suerte se había acabado, pues poco rato después encontré a Elaine en un puesto de flores, me acerqué a saludarla, pero me asombré al ver que no estaba sola.

-¡Elaine!-Le llamé mientras me acercaba.-Aquí estas, te he buscado por todas partes.

-Oh...hola Jack, no debiste de molestarte.

-Con que tú eres el famoso Overland.-Dijo su acompañante.

Miré a aquel individuó, alto, delgado, de cabellera oscura, y unos extraños ojos dorados. Sentí una sensación muy extraña, como...miedo. Pero, ¿miedo de qué?

-Ah...-Traté de hablar, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir.-Mucho gusto...¿señor?

-¡Oh, lo lamento, que torpe! No me he presentado.-Me dijo extendiendo su brazo para saludarme, a lo que correspondí. Soy Walter...Walter Black.

_"...No debes confiar en todos, Jack...conocerás a alguien en poco tiempo que no se acercará con buenas intenciones..."_

-Black...-Susurré tratando de recordar algo, pero aquel recuerdo fue como ahogado cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.-Mucho gusto.-Le saludé tratando de esconder mi ensimismamiento.

-Bueno...-Habló por fin Elaine.-Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Black. Ojalá que nos podamos encontrar en alguna otra ocasión.

-Por supuesto. Señorita Elaine, señorito Jack, me retiro.-Se despidió.

Me dejó un sabor muy amargo en la boca.-¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-Nadie en especial.-Me contestó.-Vamos Jack, no querremos preocupar más a tu madre.

Sabía que había un trasfondo en todo aquello, que algo estaba mal y que algo no colaba del todo. Sabía también que me iba a arrepentir de no haberlo podido ver antes de que se trataba cuando supiera que es lo que me ponía tan nervioso de ese misterioso hombre. Solo esperaba que mi descuido no causara consecuencias graves.

**Yupi, al fin pude narrar todo un capítulo del punto de vista de Jack, ojalá que les haya despejado sus dudas. Me imagino que ya sabrán quien era ese hombre que estaba con Elaine, ¿verdad? Bueno, si les pareció demasiado corta la intervención de "Walter Black" (xD), no se preocupen, el próximo cap será este mismo pero desde el punto de vista de Elaine (como transcurre la historia normal) ahí verán porque la mamá de Jack la mandó al mercado, su plática con Juliete y como conoció a aquel extraño sujeto. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**NUCICO.**


End file.
